TAŚMY GIMBUSA - Zapytaj Beczkę 85
thumb|Krzysiu w stylizacji z teledysku "Hotel" Jednogłośna Opinia Dwie osoby tylko obejrzały ostatni odcinek i wyraziły Jednogłośną Opinię: ja mam 27 lat ogladam beczke chociaz suba dawno cofnalem, zawsze tez daje na poczatku lapke w dol, chociaz mi sie podoba – dziad5 Pytania * Krzysiu, zrobisz coś w stylu Q&A? - Korzen1806 * Gonciu, wiem, że to mało beczkowe pytanie, ale co z Twoją książką? Chciałam ją przeczytać, a nigdzie jej nie ma... :c - Dommie * co zrobić żeby bita śmietana w deserze z koroną nie opadała i nadal miała piękny wzór? - Gumixor * Co jest dla Ciebie wyznacznikiem inteligencji? - Nie wiem i nie chce * Witam, Usłyszałem, że wiekszość osób zostaje prawnikami itd.(dobrze płatne prace) Czyli jeśli słucham rapu nie zostane nikim pożądnym ? - Marcin Zarecki * Co uważasz o aferze taśmowej? - Zacisze PSM * Dlaczego w telewizji puszczają wciąż to samo gówno? - bum cykfszy * Krzysiu czy zostałeś kiedyś zbanowany? - Kacper Wolszczak * Dlaczego superbohaterowie noszą bieliznę na zewnątrz ubrania? - jonren321 * Krzysiu, czy zamierzasz jeszcze kiedyś odwiedzić Japonię? - Umeko Chan * Czy ośmieszane w odcinku dziewczyny z prowincji to w Krakowie też słoiki? Jak się mierzy czyjąś słoikowatość? Na jakiej podstawie jesteś w stanie stwierdzić, że sam nie pochodzisz spoza miasta i ile generacji wstecz pozwala się tytułować "szanownym mieszczaninem"? - schwagier * Mam trochę zarostu na twarzy. Jedni ludzie mówią mi żebym się ogolił, inni mówią żebym zapuścił brodę. I tu moje pytanie, kogo słuchać? - Kacper Tekiela * Krzysiu! Czy jesteś w stanie wytłumaczyć mi, dlaczego ludzie w wieku 15-20 (w przypadku tych których tu określę i których spotkałem) nazywają 13, 14 latków dziećmi? Nikt nie lubi tego terminu. Czy ludzie którzy tak określają młodszych przedstawicieli gatunku ludzkiego byli tak nazywani we wcześniejszych latach życia i To jest powodem wyżywania się na młodszych? - le' nikt * Po tym jak powiedziałeś, że pełnoletni milczą w zażenowaniu, zrobiło mi się przykro. Postanowiłem więc zadać pytanie. Co sądzisz o e-papierosach? Jaki jest Twój stosunek do ludzi, którzy korzystają z nich nadmiernie lub posiadają je tylko "dla szpanu"? - Patryk Gerard * Ostatnio chciałem kupić dziewczynie prezent i nieświadomie poprosiłem w sklepie o tusz do brwi.. czy istnieje coś takiego??? - edek090 * Zjadłabym Cię, Krzysiu :D - Dominika Maciejasz * Kto ci kurdee bela rzuca tym recznikiem ? - Alan Mikołajczyk * Bawi mnie krochmalenie pościeli... zawsze śmieje się jak głupia. Czy krochmal ma jakieś tajemnicze właściwości? - Weronika Janiec * Krzysiu, a co to jest prędkość światła? - Konrad Rykała * Trochę prymitywny ten odcinek. Robiony pod gimbazę? - Xytryn * Żałosne te dolary... - BananJumper Podkład muzyczny * Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Requiem in D minor (Mass No 19), K. 626 (przy przeprosinach na początku odcinka) * Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues (intro i outro) * Cassidy - Hotel ft. R. Kelly * Danosongs - Hudson River Station Ciekawostki *Odcinek otwiera informacja: Dźwięk tego odcinka Beczki jest złej jakości, przepraszam. Krzysztof. *Krzysiu puszcza z komputera teledysk PSY - Gangnam Style oraz 10-godzinną wersję remiksu Taking the Hobbits to Isengard. *W tym odcinku Krzysiu ujawnił tożsamość osoby, która rzuca w niego ręcznikiem, kiedy krzyczy "Kurtyna!", a jest to R. Kelly w stylizacji z teledysku "Hotel" Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 4 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem